The present disclosure is related to enhancing user interaction with electronic documents. More specifically, the present disclosure is related to a software application including a content browser that includes a search component configured to search for information related to content contained within the electronic document.
Portable computing devices, including devices having software for reading electronic documents, are becoming increasingly common. For example, several major manufacturers manufacture tablet computers that include software applications configured to display electronic documents such as novels, text books, periodicals, and other similar documents.
Typically, viewing an electronic document is a limited interactive experience for a user of the portable computing device. The user may interact with the device to turn pages, zoom in or zoom out, and play sounds or videos embedded in or linked from the document, but otherwise the interaction with the electronic document is non-existent.
The present disclosure is directed to a method and document system designed to enhance user interaction with electronic documents by increasing the potential interaction between the user and the electronic document.